


That sounds fake but okay

by Captain_jack_harkness



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Band, Bandom - Freeform, Eating Disorder, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Hustlers, M/M, Sickness, but not a eating disorder, current universe, friends - Freeform, just food poisoning, like not really ill tho, puke, request, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_jack_harkness/pseuds/Captain_jack_harkness
Summary: sad-sunday-nights said“You said you were taking requests so, I had this idea for an ATL-fic where Alex gets really sick but like tries to hide it, and then the guys catches him trowing up and there's an awkward misunderstanding. Like they think he's got an eating disorder, and he has to convince them that he's really just sick...i don't know i just thought it could make a good little oneshot. If youre not up for it thats fine of course“





	That sounds fake but okay

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on my tumblr (zacksjacket) so if you have any requested either post them here or send a ask. I’ll do them when I see them.

I could hardly play the show with my head spinning and my stomach churning. Everytime I sung I thought I was going to throw up over everyone in the first row. I kept taking sips of water whenever possible to hopefully keep the sickness at bay. There was no way I was cancelling the last show of the tour because of some dodgy chicken. As we finished Dear Maria I run off stage to find the nearest bathroom only to be stopped by Rian. 

“Why are you in such a hurry?” He asked. 

“Need to take a piss.” I lie, there’s no need to tell everyone I’m feeling sick, they would only worry, “So move or I’ll piss on you.”

“Alright alright.” Rian laughed moving out my way. 

I ran to the bathroom feeing my lunch rising in my stomach. I slammed shut the door behind me and only just managed to lift the toilet seat when the contents of my stomach spilled out of me. My throat burnt as the chicken curry I decided to cook left my mouth. Once I was done coughing I flushed the toilet and washed my hands and face still not feeling much better. My head spun and throat burnt so I set off to find some water to rehydrate me. 

My hands shook as I opened the door and set of to find everyone else. Eventually after finding a luke warm bottle of water I find everyone eating the food we was given by the fans who bought VIP. The thought of all that sugar was enough to make my stomach churn again so I took another sip of water. 

“You look pale are you alright?” Zack asked as I sat down next to him. 

“Yeah.” I nod feeling a lot better now I’m sitting, my head is no longer spinning as much as it was before, “I’m just tired I need sleep.”

“We was going to go Nando’s for dinner since it’s the last date of tour then go drinking.” Jack looked up from his phone, “Let’s go out and meet fans in like ten minuets then go.”

“Alright.”

Right now Nando’s and drinking are the last things I need but I do need to eat after throwing up the contents of my stomach. I can probably make some excuse not to drink with them. 

My head was hardly there when meeting fans. I know I took pictures, I know I signed some things but it don’t feel real. It felt like I was watching someone else do it. It’s all a blur, one second I’m hugging a fan and the next I’m in the Uber on my way to Nando’s not understanding why I still feel sick dispute my stomach being empty. Then we was at Nando’s sitting up a table and my brain unable to process how I got from the Uber to eating chips. 

It was when I finished my chips and felt once again like the contents of my stomach wanted to be put on show to the world. 

“I’m going bathroom.” I mutter before scurrying off without another word. 

I slammed shut the toilet stall door and was dry heaving over the toilet bowl for a minuet before throwing up again. Once again my throat felt like it was on fire. 

“Alex?” I hear Jack say, “Are you being sick?”

“No.” I lie coughing up the remains of what was stuck in my throat. 

“Why are you lying?” Jack asked and stuck his head over the toilet stall door, I guess he’s standing on the toilet in the stall next to me, “You hardly ate anything either. Have you got a eating disorder or something?”

“No.” I stutter out flushing the chain. 

“You know you’ve always looked perfectly fine.” Jack carried on, “Look it’s okay if you do we can help you get over this.”

“I don’t.” I grab a bunch of tissue and open the door and Jack jumps down, “Just leave it okay.”

“You have a nice body.” Jack said as I wiped my mouth and threw the tissue in the bin, “It probably won’t help but I think you’re hot.”

“I haven’t got a eating disorder Jack.” Just because I was sick don’t mean I have a eating disorder, I am perfectly happy with my body and he knows that. 

“I think Alex has a eating disorder.” Jack said as I sat down at the table and took a sip of my water, “That’s why he’s been weird.”

Everyone turnt to look at me, “No I don’t.”

“You was throwing up in a bathroom and pretending you wasn’t.”

“I have food poisoning” I sigh, “I didn’t want to worry any of you.”

“That sounds fake but okay.” Jack rolled his eyes. 

“I played the whole show today while feeling like I was going to puke all over front row.” I tell them, “And after the show I run off to be sick. Rian asked why I was in such a rush and I told him I needed to piss.”

“I mean that did happen.” Rian said, “You could have said you was ill.”

“There’s not point because I’m pretty sure it’s food poisoning.”

“Don’t explain why you lied to Jack.” Zack looked at my half eaten chips, “Can I have them?”

“Sure.” I shrug, “And because I didn’t want to worry you.”

“I mean it makes sense.”

“I don’t believe it.” Jack said, “I’m going to take Alex to the hotel and have a long talk about body positivity and how there’s nothing wrong with the way he looks.” 

“Oh my god I know.” I raise my voice slightly, “I’m just sick Jack.”

“Prove It.” 

“Whenever I eat anything my body rejects it because I’m that sick I’m not shoving my fucking fingers down my throat.”

“He’s just worried.” Zack said finishing his chips, “Just go the hotel with him listen to what he has to say to make him happy.”

“I think he should get professional help.”

“It’s great you care but I don’t have a eating disorder.” I roll my eyes, “So if you’re going to take me back to the hotel to lecture me then we hurry up because I want to sleep my illness off before my flight tomorrow.”

“Come on then.” Jack said standing up, “I’ll transfer you over the money for my food.”

The whole Uber back to the hotel Jack keeps making comments about how I look fine and shouldn’t be forcing myself to be sick as it’s bad for me. I keep dismissing him or straight up ignoring him. My head was spinning and I felt like I was going to be sick again even though there was no food left in me to come up. 

When we got to the hotel I let Jack pay as I jumped out the Uber and supported myself against the wall with one hand and held my stomach with the other. 

“Are you okay?” Jack asked just as I threw up again. 

Only water came up but it still burnt my throat and made my head spin. 

“Not really.” I mutter wiping my mouth.

“Maybe you don’t have a eating disorder.”

“No shit.” I laugh.


End file.
